1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of displaying human contact data in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method of displaying human contact data by using log data of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in mobile terminal technology, various functions are being added to mobile terminals for utilization by a user, such as wireless Internet, mobile multimedia broadcasting services, and photography, in addition to their basic function of voice communication. Various designs, sizes and user interfaces of mobile terminals are being developed.
Generally, a mobile terminal stores and displays a certain amount of log data for a predetermined period, such as a record of calls and messages transmitted or received. The log data is displayed as a list in order of log time point (i.e. the time at which the data was logged), and the most recent log data is displayed first. Accordingly, the user may identify a person most recently contacted and the type of communication through the log data.
However, in the prior art, the user may experience inconvenience in identifying how many persons were contacted and how many times each person was contacted. That is, the user may have difficulty in identifying the most frequently contacted person and the least frequently contacted person for a predetermined period.